


Traditional Undergarments

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Remus thinks Sirius' kilt looks silly. Sirius proves him wrong.





	Traditional Undergarments

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: for sesptwd, because she puts dirty pictures in my head.  


* * *

"It looks ridiculous, Padfoot," Remus said resolutely as he watched Sirius check himself out in the mirror, rotating his hips and watching the green and blue tartan fabric of the kilt swirl around his thighs.

"I think it's rather dignified," the mirror said nosily, and Remus glared at it.

"James is not going to let you wear a kilt to the wedding, end of story."

Sirius turned to Remus and smirked, taking a step towards the chair Remus was sitting in. “I think you’re just afraid.”

Remus couldn’t help the incredulous laugh that bubbled out of him. “Afraid? Of what? You managing to drunkenly flash your bits to the entire wedding party?”

Sirius stalked towards him, loosening his tie, and Remus swallowed reflexively. “No, I think you’re afraid you can’t control yourself, knowing I’m standing there with absolutely nothing on under this thing, so easy and ready for you to just take whenever you want to. I think you’re afraid you’ll pounce on me right in the middle of the ceremony, bend me over the communion rail, lift up my kilt and sink your cock into my ass right in front of all those wedding guests.” By the time Sirius finished speaking, he was nearly straddling Remus, who was now very, very aroused. Remus opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

“I thought so,” Sirius said, still smirking in that damning way of his, and made quick work of Remus’ trouser fastenings. Remus made a strangled sort of noise as Sirius wrapped a hand around his cock, freeing it from the confines of Remus’ trousers and pants, and then slid forward, pressing their naked shafts together. Remus’ hands, which had been hanging limply by his sides, came up to thread in Sirius’ hair, pulling him in for a heated kiss as they rubbed together, the silken skin of Sirius’ cock pressing hotly against Remus’.

Sirius pulled back, grinning, and removed his hand from Remus’ cock. Remus made a frustrated noise and then gasped as Sirius’ hand came back, this time coated in something cool and slick. Sirius was really getting good at those wandless lubrication spells, Remus thought, but that thought soon flew out the window of the clothing shop as Sirius stroked Remus’ length, coating it liberally, and then, placing a lingering kiss on Remus’ bottom lip, levered himself up and slowly sank down on Remus’ cock, taking him in carefully.

Remus stared in awe at the look of ecstasy on Sirius’ face as he felt Sirius’ body open for him, so tight and hot around his cock, taking him in inch by excruciating inch. When he was finally seated on Remus’ thighs, they both just breathed for a moment, savoring that point of perfect union. Sirius smiled breathlessly, and then began moving up and down, fucking himself on Remus’ cock, pressing his lips messily to Remus’.

Remus gripped Sirius’ right hip with one hand, helping him set the rhythm, and looked down at where they were joined. Sirius‘ kilt was bunched up over his cock, which stood out thick and dark with blood. He circled Sirius’ length with his fist, swiping his thumb over the precome gathering at the head, and Sirius groaned into his mouth, picking up the pace. Remus was close, and every time Sirius’ heat closed over his cock, he could feel release approaching faster.

He felt rather than saw Sirius’ orgasm, the nearly unbearable clenching around his cock and Sirius’ warm release sputtering over his wrist making Remus’ eyes roll back into his head as Sirius sucked hard on his bottom lip, body shaking in ecstasy, and Remus couldn’t hold out any longer. He came white hot and hard, bucking up into Sirius, clutching at his lover as he pumped into his body over and over again. Sirius whimpered along with him, kissing his lips languidly as they both came down.

After a few moments, Remus looked down at the ruined kilt, grimacing. “Well, I suppose we’ll have to buy it now, won’t we?”

Sirius eased off of his softening cock and then cast a quick cleaning charm. “I’m sure we can find a use for it,” he said with sated grin.

Remus kissed him, not yet ready to try to stand on his sure-to-be wobbly legs. “I still say it looks bloody ridiculous.”  



End file.
